Johnny's First Love
by Aemeon Kafele
Summary: When johhny's starts having nightmares about his true love, gil, leaving him without getting to tell him how he feels, susan tries to force them together via transporter, but what happens when johnny wants more than to tell gil about his feallings? - On Temporary Hiatis
1. Ch 1 A Depressed Johnny Test?

**Me:** To those who care, this will have some JohnnyxGil yaoi later, maybe some others will get together but for now it is just a

JxG love story, and i don't own Johnny Test or anything about the show, just my twisted little ideas. Enjoy! also if you see this,

( Me: ), then thats me reading the dialoge, and just so you know, i am not in the story itself, though i wish i was, and it won't

have these " when i do the Me: parts or characters thoughts because i hate having to use them all the time. On to the prologe!

**Prologe**

**Me:** _It was your average week in the city of porkbelly, Mr. Mittens tried to turn all the people into an army of cats,_

_Brainfreezer tried to freeze the city, and Wacko tried to destroy all the kids in porkbelly, and they were all defeated by Johnny,_

_Johnny Test, to be exact, and he has been on some crazy adventures before, but when his sisters get ready to help him with their_

_super great plan, things will go way out of hand and then something will happen that nobody would guess. On to story!_

**Chapter 1.**

_**A Depressed Johnny Test?**_

"I am so bored!", cried 15 year old Johnny as he laid upside down on his living room sofa.

"Wanna go play Smash Badger 8?", Dukey, his talking dog and best friend, asked.

**Johnny:**"No, we beat all of our games last week, remember?"

**Dukey:**"Oh, right. Wanna go and see if there are any villens left in town to beat up as Johnny X and Super Dukey?"

**Johnny:**"No, we got them all to give up on crime last month, remember?"

**Dukey:**"Oh, yea, now I remember. Wanna go do homework?"

**Johnny:**"It's all done and triple checked."

**Dukey:**"You did your homework?"

**Johnny:**"Yes, and now there is nothing to in the whole house, and it's the weekend so no school till Monday, and the girls don't

even have anything for me to test. But they did say to drop by later for a suprise."

**Dukey:**" Let's go and see if they are done yet."

_*One trip to the lap door later*_

**Johnny:**"Man they changed the password and forgot to tell me again, dukey did they tell you?"

**Dukey:**"Yes, but you can't see it when I put it in."

**Johnny:**" Why?"

**Dukey:**"Just turn around, and then we can go in."

**Johnny:**"Fine, but hurry up!"

**Me:** _As dukey opened the panel with johnny turned around, Dukey typed in the password **"Johnny&Gil'4ever".** The door then __opened and hid the panel as Johnny turned to race into the lab with Dukey and there they found Susan and Mary coming at __Johnny with a small electronic book._

**Susan:**"Just in time little bother."

**Mary:**"You said bother, not brother Susan."

**Susan:**"Is there a differance?"

**Johnny:**" Well if your done insulting me, then can i leave now?"

**Susan:**"Don't you wanna see what we built you?"

**Johnny:**". . . Ok fine, but hurry up!"

**Mary:**" Yea, yea, just keep your pants on!"

**Dukey&Susan:**_*snicker, snicker, snicker*._

**Johnny:**" What are you laughing at?"

**Dukey&Susan:**" Oh nothing."

(Halos appear on their head, then flicker out. Johnny then flicks them away.)

**Johnny:** "So what did you make me? It look like a diary."

**Susan:** "Ha! This is no normal diary. This is the Dreams-to-Reality Diary 500! You simply need to write your deepest desires

down on a page and get in our machine with the diary, then insert it into slot A to copy it for later so you don't forget it,

or just put it into slot B and it will absorb it and then make it in a very real simulation of what you wrote down, and when I mean

very real, I mean as real as real life."

**Mary:** "Because it creates an alturnate univere inside the book, after you visit it once, it will be in the book so you

can enter it outside of the machine and pick up where you left off last time you where there, but it can hold only one world at a

time, but if you want to keep it that badly, just record it in the machine and it will store the world for you, then you can make

more, and you don't have to record your worlds when you first make them, but for now i need you to make a save log of it so we

can make sure that it works. Start you first world off as your greatest desire, then enter it, we have a moniter to view you, but it

isn't ready to use just yet from the outside, so we are giving you a locket that shows us your position, so if you want out, just

open it and we will pull you out. And that pretty much explianes what its all about, any questions?

**Johnny:** "Just 1 thing, you said it was as real as real life, how real are the consquenses in this alternet reality? Not that i care or

anything, but just to know, you know."

**Me:** _And as usual, johnny tries to be sensible while still being his old self without a care in the world._

**Susan:** "It's compleatly safe."

Susan's self conscience_:_ _Your lieing Susan, and he know see what your doing._

**Johnny:**"Ok!"

Ssc:*dies of Johnny's stupidity* _What the hell! Is his mind mush or something? _

_Susan thinking:__ Maybe, but it's hard to say with such a small brain, that or he could just not care. _

**Mary: **"Lets get you prepared for the test."

_To be continued..._

**AN:** _So, if you want some JxG smuttyness, keep watch for chapter 2. __WARNING! There may be some yaoi & MPreg in the next _

_few chapters, maybe it will happen in the so if you no likey that kind of thing, then do not read the __next few ones that I _

_make. I__f you want __to know __why i may have MPreg in the next few __chapters, well just wait until Ch. 3, Ha ha! __Now, excuse me _

_while i __find everything __sugary thing in __my kitchen and eat them to perpare for the nights ahead in writing all of __chapters 2. So_,

bye guys and girls and its. See you next time!


	2. Ch 2 Of Tuxedo's and Transportation

**Johnny:** "Can i do the disclaimer today?"

**Me:** Fine.

**Johnny:** "Yay! _**Warning**_, this is **_shounen-ai_**, and that means two boys will fall in love, kiss, and do "other" things, so if you no like, then go away, and to you trolls and flamers, you can review if you wish, because we could care less if you hate us or not, so fuck off and leave us fanfics to our dreams. And GoldenDukey does not own Johnny test or anything of the sort. So don't say he does. Thank you!

**Me:** Ok, are you ready for chapter two of johnny's first love? Well I'm not, because I am tired and my bed is calling to me I and I don't feel like making this, but I can't wait because I am taking forever with this story. So on with the show!

**Chapter 2: _Of Tuxedo's and Teleportation_**

Susan, Mary, & Dukey didn't need to guess what he was going to write down on the book, cause even dukey can see that he was madly in love  
>with Gil, their next door neighbor. He had nightmares all the time about gil leaving him without ever saying he loves him, and gil felt the<br>same way from what the girls and Dukey had seen, but luckily johnny hadn't seen gil looking at him with lustful eyes before, or that the  
>girls knew about it, so it was high time that come to an end, and what better way than getting both in the same room with a teleporter.<br>Geneous! Luckily gil had aggreed to this and was ready for johnny in the room at the porkbelly hotel lovers suite, which was paid for by  
>gil's parents, who also knew how gil felt for johnny.<p>

Now back to the story!

_*After a few minutes of perperation*_

**Susan: **"Ready johnny?"

**Johnny:** *_sigh_* "Yeah, I'm ready, let's just do this."

**Mary:** "Here goes nothing!"

*_Bang_* And in a large flash, he gets transported to the hotel with gil in bed ready to give him all thats he diseires.

**Gil:** "Well hello johnny, care to join me?", he said slowly taking off his shirt

**Johnny:**"So dreamy."

He starts to drool from looking at gil's beutiful body just waiting to be played with and his growing erection bulging in his tight leather jeans.

**Gil:** "I will take that as a yes."

And johnny slowly makes his way to gil, still mesmerised by his sweet, but sexy-as-all-hell voice and perfectly toned ass.

**Johnny thinking:**_ 'Oh, how can he be so sexy but only an illusion. Wait, is that the earring I gave him for his birthday a week ago? But_

_only I know he has that, unless . . .'_

**Gil:** "Is something wrong johnny?"

**Johnny's bad consince:** _'Pretend like you need to be guided by him, and then we'll get to have him undress you and maybe more.'_

**Johnny's good consince:** _'For once, i have to agree with my other, it could be fun, and just look at him, even i can't not want a peice_

_of that.'_

**Johnny thinking:** _'Well i can't complain! Lets do this thing!'_

**Johnny:** "Well, could you help me undress, i'd like big, strong arms like yours to help guide me."

**Gil: **"Well, if that's what you wish.", he said with a slight blush.

And with that, he started to undress him while giving him a feirce and hungry kiss, their tongues exploring each others mouths, tasteing each other and moaning in pleasure. Johnny could already feel his erection bulgeing in his pants, just screaming in plessure, needing to break out of it's confinment, and gil was about to free johnny's hardness when johnny stopped him.

**Gil:** "Whats wrong love?

Johnny stared at gil's pants zipper. He montioned towards the golden tab, holding the prize johnny wanted so badly

**Johnny:** "Can i see yours first?"

**Gil:** "Sure, anything you want."

Gil got up to take his jeans and boxers off, and johnny gasped and blushed at the size. He was huge. Well, at least bigger than  
>johnny's own dick. And it didn't even look fully erect yet.<p>

**Johnny thinking:** '_Oh now this is gonna be fun!'_

**Johnny:** _*blush*_ "It's so big." He starts to rub it, still gazeing at it like he was in a trance, blushing as he felt ready to faint. He started to lick it up and down, kissing the leaking head.

**Gil:** "Ahh, johnny, your mouth is so nice and warm. Please don't stop." As johnny start to take in more of gil's manhood, Gil started moan louder and louder. He was gasping for air as johnny kept on sucking his throbing manhood.

Before long johnny started deep throating and sucking on him like a vaccum, and before he knew it, gil was close to his limit.

**Gil:** "Johnny, i don't think i can hold it down any longer. If you want to pull out, now would be the time to do it."

**Johnny:** "No, I wanna taste your sweet cum and prove to you that i love you enough to with-stand anything to be with you."

Gil was so close he just couldn't wait any longer. In a matter of seconds, johnny started sucking him hard and gil had a tight grip on the bed sheets  
>ramming his cock into johnny's mouth.<p>

**Gil:** **"JOHNNY!"**, he said, his lovers name trailing his lips, gil exploded in his mouth. It was like a dam busted in his mouth,  
>releasing a river of hot, spicy-sweet liquid. It was hard to swallow it all, but he eventually got it down.<p>

They lay on the heart shaped bed, each trying to regain their breath while staring into each others eyes.

**Gil:** "You were great johnny."

**Johnny:** "So were you."

**Gil:** "So i know this is kinda silly to ask, but would you be my_ . . ._ boyfriend?"

**Johnny: **_*Evil-but-sexy-smirk*_ "Hmmm, well, i don't know. Does this answer your question?"

Johnny pulls him into a slow, passionate kiss. Not a like the feirce one like before, but loving and gentle, like a summers breeze running through a meadow, not caring about the outside world, just existing.

After they pulled away from there kiss, johnny got up, turned the lights off and hopped into bed with his new boy friend and fell asleep in his arms. 'Here we are again, just existing outside of reality, even if for only a second, just utter peace and quite.'

**_*Back at the lab!*_**

**Mary+Susan:** _***SQUEEEEEE!***_

Dukey just sat there, totally blown away by what he had just seen. How in the world did johnny suck gil off? He looked like he knew what he was doing. And the girls just stood there screaming about how this was so great, even though dukey wasn't as happy as he should be, he put on that calm face the family had know to see whenever they saw him in a good mood or bad. But as soon as johnny got home, he was going to answer some questions.

**ME:** HOLY CRAP! I am so tired of this story, but fear not! I am gonna see this shit filled story till the bitter end. Also thanks to a super cool friend, i got through this without tearing out my hair and setting this laptob on fire. Give it up for LadyWitchita!

So whats going on with dukey and all this sudden doubt? Tune in next time to find out! Now, if you all will excuse me, i gots a bed to die in. So goodbye all! Say bye johnny and gil. Hey, where are you two?

_*finds them making out in a closet that is in the middle of nowhere*_

**ME: **Dawwwww so cute! anywho, if i see that where's the beef? wendy's commercial one more time,  
>imma eat the whole damn building! Bye bye!<p> 


End file.
